Escape Root
Escape Root '(tạm dịch: ''Rễ Đào Tẩu)'' '''là một cây cao cấp trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, và được giới thiệu cùng với phần hai của Modern Day. Khi được trồng, Escape Root sẽ mất mười giây để kích hoạt, sau đó sẽ biến ra một trong các cây phát nổ sau đây khi zombie đến gần: Potato Mine, Cherry Bomb, Grapeshot hoặc Primal Potato Mine. Giá bình thường trong cửa hàng của nó là 6.99 đô, tuy nhiên trong những đợt giảm giá, người chơi có thể mua nó chỉ với 2.99 đô. Ngoài khả năng kể trên, Escape Root cũng có thể đổi chỗ của mình cho những cây khác. Người chơi chỉ cần nhấn vào nó, sau đó nhấn vào cây cần đổi chỗ, và hành động này cũng sẽ đồng thời kích hoạt ngay lập tức Escape Root. Cũng giống như Potato Mine, nó được tính là một cây dưới lòng đất. Điều này có nghĩa là nó không thể trồng được trên ván ở Pirate Seas hay trên Lily Pad trong Big Wave Beach. Các xe goòng trong Wild West cũng không cho phép trồng Escape Root. Nguồn gốc Tên tiếng Anh của Escape Root là kết hợp từ "escape route", lối thoát hiểm, và "root", rễ cây. Cái tên cũng đã chỉ ra khả năng chính của nó, đó là đổi chỗ cho một cây bất kì, nhằm giúp cây đó thoát khỏi nguy hiểm. Phụ kiện chiếc mũ thợ mỏ màu vàng cũng là gợi ý đến việc nó là một cây có "khả năng" đào xuống đất khi hoạt động. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 50 Escape Roots explode on contact, and can be swapped with other plants that are in danger. DAMAGE: Massive RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Special: tap Escape Root and another plant to swap them The other plants put on a big surprise party for Escape Root last week, but he did his thing and suddenly it was a surprise party...FOR THEM! |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 50 Rễ Đào Tẩu phát nổ khi bị tiếp cận, và có thể đổi chỗ cho các cây đang gặp nguy hiểm. SÁT THƯƠNG: Cực mạnh TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Tiếp xúc khôi phục: Khá chậm Đặc biệt: ấn vào Rễ Đào Tẩu và một cây khác để đổi chỗ chúng Những cây khác đã tổ chức một bữa tiệc bất ngờ cho Rễ Đào Tẩu vào tuần trước, nhưng anh ấy đã trổ tài và đột nhiên bữa tiệc trở nên bất ngờ...VỚI HỌ! Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Escape Root sẽ tạo ra lần lượt hai bản sao của nó ngay trước mặt zombie, và mỗi bản sao sẽ lập tức biến thành một cây phát nổ bất kỳ như đã nói trên. Nếu không có zombie trên màn hình, nó sẽ tạo ra hai cây phát nổ tại chỗ. Khả năng tạo bản sao này tương đối giống với hiệu ứng Plant Food của Potato Mine và Chili Bean. ]] Chiến thuật Như cái tên đã chỉ ra, Escape Root có thể được sử dụng trong những màn có đông zombie để bảo vệ một cây mạnh, bằng cách đổi chỗ cho nó. Người chơi có thể dùng Sweet Potato để gom nhiều zombie lại một chỗ, sau đó đổi chỗ nó với Escape Root để diệt gọn cả đám zombie đó. Nó sẽ có sát thương hiệu quả hơn nếu tất cả zombie tụ tập trong một ô vuông, vì bán kính phát nổ của Escape Root không ổn định cho lắm. Một điều cần lưu ý đó là Escape Root có thể đổi chỗ nhiều lần với nhiều cây được. Điều này khiến nó được coi như một phiên bản của xe goòng trong các màn ngoài Wild West, và vì thế người chơi có thể kết hợp nó với một cây tấn công mạnh đơn lẻ như Winter Melon để tấn công nhiều hàng cùng lúc. Một chiến thuật khác là trồng Escape Root vào nơi mà zombie không (chưa) thể ăn nó, sau đó trồng một cây rẻ như Sunflower gần đám zombie (nhưng không quá gần) để mồi, rồi đổi chỗ hai cây cho nhau. Vì Escape Root sẽ ngay lập tức được kích hoạt mà không phải chờ, tất cả zombie gần đó sẽ bị nổ tung bởi một trong bốn cây phát nổ nói trên. Chiến thuật này có ưu điểm là tương đối rẻ, thậm chí nếu may mắn nó có thể coi như người chơi đã dùng Cherry Bomb/Grapeshot với giá rẻ bèo vậy, mà vẫn có thể làm rối loạn đội quân zombie được. Thư viện ảnh EscaperootHD.png|Escape Root HD Plant founds v4.5.1 (1).png|Hình ảnh của Escape Root trong Gói hạt giống ATLASES PLANTESCAPEROOT 1536 00 PTX.png|Phần tử cấu thành Escape Root Purchased.png|Mua thành công Escape Root Weird Escape Root.PNG|Khi người chơi nhấn vào Escape Root Arming Escape Root.PNG|Escape Root trong thời gian chờ kích hoạt Ad for Escape Root.jpg|Hình ảnh quảng cáo của Escape Root EscaperootSP.jpeg|Gói hạt giống EscaperootISP.jpeg|Gói hạt giống của Imitater Greyed out Escape Root.jpeg|Escape Root hiện ra khi người chơi dùng Intensive Carrot Escape Root message 1.png|''"Escape Root không trồng được trên xe goòng."'' Escape Root message 2.png|''"Escape Root không đổi chỗ được đến nơi nó không trồng lên được."'' smolhatinground .jpeg|Escape Root với phụ kiện đang chờ kích hoạt EscapeRootEndangeredSwap1.png|Escape Root đổi chỗ cho Peashooter cần được bảo vệ trong một nhiệm vụ Premium Plant Quest EscapeRootEndangeredSwap2.png|Sử dụng Escape Root để đổi chỗ với năm cây Peashooter Getting Escape Root's First Costume.png|Khi lấy được trang phục thứ nhất Getting Escape Root's Second Costume.png|Khi lấy được trang phục thứ hai Unarmed Escape Root Gold Tile.jpg|Escape Root chưa kích hoạt trên một Ô Vàng Armed Escape Root Gold Tile.jpg|Escape Root đã kích hoạt trên một Ô Vàng Tumblr o5ah5q9jtI1qk8hboo1 1280.png|Hình ảnh quảng cáo giảm giá của Escape Root Thông tin cơ sở * Trước bản 4.6.2, Escape Root không thể đổi chỗ được với các cây cần bảo vệ (có biểu tượng sọc vàng đen dưới chân). * Thỉnh thoảng có một lỗi xảy ra khi Escape Root không biến thành một cây phát nổ khi có zombie ở gần, mà thay vào đó, nó sẽ bị ăn như thể chưa được kích hoạt. * Một lỗi khác xảy ra là khi Gargantuar Prime không thể phá hủy Escape Root. Nếu điều này xảy ra thì Escape Root cũng không thể biến thành cây khác, vì cứ mỗi lần một cây phát nổ chuẩn bị nổ, thì nó sẽ lại bị đập và biến trở về Escape Root. Cứ thế, Gargantuar sẽ đập liên tục không ngừng mà không thể di chuyển. * Nếu người chơi để một zombie tiếp cận một Escape Root chưa kích hoạt, nhưng ngay lập tức đổi nó ra chỗ khác, thì Escape Root đó sẽ bị lỗi và trở nên bất khả xâm phạm. Lúc này, nó sẽ không thể bị đào lên hay đổi chỗ với một cây khác được nữa. Tuy nhiên, một cây Escape Root chưa bị lỗi khác vẫn có thể đổi chỗ với nó. * Nó là cây thứ ba có thể biến thành một cây khác. Hai cây đầu là Imitater và Intensive Carrot. * Nếu người chơi dùng Plant Food lên một Escape Root khi vẫn còn một zombie trên màn hình trước khi hết màn, thì sau cú nổ đầu tiên, Escape Root sẽ tạo ra một Escape Root khác ngay trên nó. Sau đó, phần đất trong tạo hình của Escape Root cũng sẽ biến mất. * Như Potato Mine và Primal Potato Mine, Escape Root không có tác dụng với các zombie bay. * Nếu một cây Infi-nut đang có hiệu ứng từ Plant Food mà được đổi chỗ với Escape Root, thì trường lực vẫn được giữ nguyên tại vị trí. Lúc này, việc đào hay Infi-nut bị phá hủy cũng không làm trường lực biến mất được nữa. * Escape Root là cây cao cấp duy nhất được chọn sẵn cho người chơi ở màn không phải là màn Locked and Loaded. * Nó là cây phát nổ duy nhất mà không tự hủy diệt. Nó chỉ biến mất và để lại một cây phát nổ ngẫu nhiên mà thôi. Tuy nhiên, ghi chú trong Almanac của nó vẫn ghi là nó phát nổ. * Trong một màn bị giới hạn số lượng cây trồng, khi con số đã đạt đến mức tối đa, thì người chơi cũng không thể đổi chỗ Escape Root được nữa. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của nó cũng chỉ biến ra Escape Root mới tại vị trí của nó mà thôi. Xem thêm * Potato Mine * Cherry Bomb * Grapeshot * Primal Potato Mine Thể loại:Cây cao cấp Thể loại:Các cây dưới lòng đất Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm Thể_loại:Cây phát nổ Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức